Je les sauverai Tous
by Phantom Claire
Summary: Partout où l'on regardait, le paysage n'était que désolation. Les bâtiments qui avaient été la fierté du Seireitei n'étaient plus que ruines et au sol virevoltaient des amas de poussières. Ichi/ruki ...etc Il est question de voyages a travers le temps
1. Prologue Le Plan

Je suis de retour et oui encore une nouvelle fanfiction mais ne vous inquiéter, pas j'avance les chapitres de toutes les autres aussi.

Les personnages de bleach ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à tite kubo sensei.

...

Titre: Je les sauverai Tous

...

Prologue : Le plan

Partout où l'on regardait, le paysage n'était que désolation. Les bâtiments qui avaient été la fierté du Seireitei n'étaient plus que ruines et au sol virevoltaient des amas de poussières.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux orange, les habits en lambeau et sa main tenant celle d'une petite brune, portait un regard de profonde tristesse autour de lui.

Un peu plus loin, un brun a lunette aux vêtements blancs également arrachés serrait dans ses bras une jeune fille rousse qui sanglotait contre lui.

Tout ceux qui avaient réussi à survivre grâce à la soit disant bonté de Yhwach s'étaient rassemblés au même endroit il y a seulement 24h de cela.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux oranges, nommé Ichigo, pestait depuis lors.

- Non, je l'accepte pas!

Hurla-t-il de rage en lâchant la main de sa nakama et en s'emparant de ses Zanpakutô.

-ICHIGOOO NON! Lui cria Rukia.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu bondir vers le ciel pour aller à la poursuite de l'ennemi, il fut attrapé par le devant de ce qui restait de son hakama par un homme aus cheveux bleu clair avec un morceau de masque à la mâchoire.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire? Si tu pars à nouveau te battre contre lui tu vas crever et c'est tout ! S'exclama avec colère le bleuté.

- En quoi ça te regarde Grimmjow!? Gronda Ichigo ses yeux virant au noir .

- Shiba-Kurosaki-San, tu veux vraiment éviter ce massacre ?

Demanda un homme avec un bob et des sandales en le regardant dans les yeux profondément. L'orangé se libéra de la poigne de l'arrancar alors que ses yeux reprenaient leur couleur naturelle.

- Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour pouvoir empêcher ces nombreuses morts ! Dit-il avec air décidé en fronçant les sourcil intensément.

- Très bien dans ce cas là, j'ai la solution. On va voyager dans le passé!

Dit-il en sortant un evantail et le secouant devant son visage alors que derrière Ichigo se faisait massacrer par Rukia pour lui avoir encore causé du soucis.

...

Voilà le prologue s'il vous plait laissez vos commentaires pour savoir si vous souhaitez une suite.

Arigato a ma bêta reader Tsumi Tsukiko -chan


	2. Chapter 2 Sauvetage

Me voici de retour avec la suite du prologue j'espère que vous aimez s'il vous plait laissez des commentaires c'est motivant.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais propre a tite kubo sensei

...

Chapitre 1 Sauvetage

- Commença Urahara-san .Demanda Ichigo après avoir réussis a échappé au griffes de Rukia

- C'est simple Shiba-Kurosaki-San on va...

Mais quelqu'un lui coupa la parole avant qu'il ne puisse répondre.

- Ce n'était pas interdit Kisuke ? demanda une femme au cheveux violets et aux yeux vert jaune.

- Ma chère Yoruichi, personne n'est là pour le voir, à part nous, les survivants, dit malicieusement Urahara Kisuke, les yeux cachés par son bob.

- Donc comme je le disais on va remonter le temps et on prendra la place de nos alter ego dans le passé.S'exclama l'ancien capitaine de la 12ème division, créateur de l'institut de recherche, en cachant son sourire derrière son éventail.

- Attends une minute Urahara-san, que vont devenir nos alter ego dans ce cas là ? demanda Ichigo en croisant les bras.

- Ah je comprends tes préoccupations... Disons qu'ils vont tout simplement disparaître. Pouf, s'exclama Urahara en faisant apparaître une boule de lumière et en la remplaçant par une autre.

- Disparaître, pouf...rhha avec toi tout paraît si simple, grogna Ichigo.

- Urahara-san, pouvons-nous également sauver Shiba Kaien-dono et Miyako Shiba sa femme ? demanda Rukia en regardant toujours avec colère son nakama.

- Pourquoi pas Kuchiki-san. Shiba Kaien, serait un atout ainsi que Shiba Miyako. Voilà une idée intéressante...mm Tessai-san, cela perturberait-t-il l'avenir ? demanda Urahara, son cerveau tournant à plein régime.

- Non...! déclara de sa voix profonde Tessai.

- Très bien, alors on va faire cela, dit-il avec un air effrayant.

- Non mais ce n'est pas pour cela... insista Kuchiki Rukia. Ichigo la regarda en secouant la tête pour lui dire de ne pas insister, Urahara était parti dans son monde.

...

Une journée après leur conversation, Ichigo, Rukia et Urahara sautaient dans un espèce de trou noir, mais les deux jeunes shinigami auraient dû savoir que les inventions du scientifique étaient imprévisibles.

Shiba Kaien et Miyako, sa femme, se promenaient autour d'un grand étang rempli de poissons koi, quand une sorte de spirale noire cracha trois individus droit dans le bassin.

- Urahara je vais te tuer ! Et arrête de m'appeler par tous mes noms de famille ! hurla Ichigo, ses yeux allumés de flammes meurtrières.

- Ma, ma, Ichigo-san, ne t'énerve pas comme ça, ironisa Urahara Kisuke.

- Je m'énerve si je veux Geta boushi ! gronda Ichigo tout en aidant Rukia, qui s'était embourbée dans la vase.

- Urusai Ichigo... ses mots se turent quand celui-ci la souleva dans ses bras pour la dépêtrer. La brune rougit à cause de sa proximité avec le corps d'Ichigo sans que son nakama ne la voie.

Tous trois sortis de l'eau, trempés des pieds à la tête, Ichigo posa Rukia sur la terre ferme et se secoua comme un chien mouillé.

- Ça va chibi ? demanda le rouquin en observant sa nakama. Pour toute réponse celui-ci reçut un coup au tibia.

- Itai ! Oi, tu es folle ! lui pesta-t-il au visage avec colère.

- Bakayaro, je ne suis pas petite fraise, dit Rukia Kuchiki, les poings sur les hanches.

- Oi, mon prénom signifie « protéger » ! s'exclama-t-il en grognant.

- Ma, arrêtez de vous chamailler, les deux amoureux ! s'exclama Urahara. Ceux-ci devinrent rouges aux paroles du blond.

- Tch comme si... dit le roux en détournant le regard avec gêne.

- Ouais, moi aimer une fraise idiote ? Non merci ! dis celle-ci avec sa voix agaçante qu'elle utilisait à l'école.

- Que c'est beau l'amour... dit en s'amusant Kisuke.

- Urusai ! Hurlèrent les deux en même temps, rouges de honte.

Miyako et Kaien avaient observé la scène, à peine sûrs qu'ils n'étaient pas plongés dans un rêve.

- Hum, arrêtez vous deux il semblerait qu'on a deux spectateurs, dit Urahara en sortant un éventail et en mettant un coup sur la tête au deux.

Rukia et Ichigo regardèrent les dénommés spectateurs. Ichigo eut la mâchoire qui tomba presque par terre en regardant son cousin, sa copie conforme niveau visage et cheveux, en pic comme lui, sauf que ses cheveux étaient noirs et ses yeux bleu indigo.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda la copie d'Ichigo en ayant lui aussi du mal à croire en ses yeux. Ce garçon pourrait très facilement passer pour son frère, ou pire encore, son fils.

- Euh, fut tout ce qu'Ichigo réussit à dire avant d'être coupé par Rukia.

- Kaien-dono, murmura Rukia, ses yeux le regardant avec tristesse.

- Kuchiki ? s'exclama Kaien avec surprise en regardant la petite brune au cheveux court.

- Ma, hâtons-nous, le tunnel va bientôt s'ouvrir à nouveau, dit le blond au bob et aux sandales.

- Hai, répondirent Ichigo et Rukia en reprenant leur sérieux tous les deux, sachant ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

- Rukia, dit Ichigo en se tournant vers celle-ci, qui hocha la tête en le regardant.

Quelqu'un surgit à ce moment, un homme aux cheveux argent « Qu'avons-nous là ?! » s'exclama Ichimaru Gin, capitaine de la division 3. Avec son sourire de renard en place sur son visage.

- Kuso, c'est Ichimaru que faisons-nous ? demanda Ichigo avec inquiétude en se tournant nerveusement vers Geta boushi.

- On l'emmène, pas le choix ! dit Kisuke Urahara, cachant un sourire.

- Quoi tu es sérieux là...? Ben pourquoi je te demande, bien sûr que tu es sérieux, quand on voit que tu as pris kurotsuchi dans ton équipe... brrr... il te manque pas une case ? demanda Ichigo en se préparant pour ce qu'il devait faire.

- Wakatta. Écoute, Gin, d'où nous venons Aizen a été vaincu et était enfermé, jusqu'à sa mort dernièrement. Veux-tu venir ou continuer a être le larbin de ce mec qui se prend pour dieu ?grogna Ichigo en verrouillant ses yeux sur lui pour montrer toute sa sincérité.

- Oh pas besoin de me forcer je vous suivrai de mon plein gré, déclara Gin avec un grand sourire.

Kaien et sa femme avaient écouté toute la conversation en se demandant s'ils n'avaient pas affaire à des fous.

Ichigo se sourit à lui-même et dit « Gomen mon cousin mais il y a urgence je t'expliquerais tout plus tard » dit-il en le balançant rapidement sur son épaule alors que Rukia de son côté immobilisait Miyako Shiba avec un bakudo Saï.

Au même moment le trou noir réapparut. Ichigo sauta dedans, suivi de Urahara qui tenait Miyako, puis Rukia et enfin Gin. Le trou se referma sans avoir attiré l'attention sur eux. C'était un miracle.

Le retour fut catastrophique : le roux fut éjecté sur nul autre que Grimmjow Jaggerjack et l'écrasa mais ce ne fut pas tout, Rukia, elle, écrasa Ichigo et Urahara tomba sur Rukia et quand Gin arriva il écrasa à son tour le scientifique. Le résultat donnait une petite pyramide.

Neliel, pensant que c'était un nouveau jeu s'empressa de monter en haut de la dite pyramide en marchant sur Gin au passage.

- Où est la petite arrancar surprise de ne pas voir celui-ci

- Mmfffm. Venus d' une voix étouffé venant d'en dessous ce fit entendre

- Oh Itsugoo tu la la fillette en sautant au sol

Gin suivit le mouvement aussitôt après que Urahara en relâchant Miyako et Rukia bondit hors du dos d'Ichigo avec un blush au visage, celui-ci se releva en libérant son cousin qui se hâta de rejoindre sa femme.

- Oi Shiba qui t'as permis de m'écraser kissama, feula le bleuté en le fusillant du regard avec hargne. Le roux soutint son regard sans sourciller.

- Urusai Grimmjow c'est pas ma faute, ce sont les mauvais calculs de Geta boushi, répondit Ichigo en croisant les bras avec un air de défi.

- Rien à foutre, fallait pas prendre mon dos pour un sofa ! gronda l'espada avec colère

- Tu es toujours aussi con ! S'exclama le rouquin, une veine d'énervement apparaissant sur sa tempe.

Kaien observa le garçon aux cheveux orange en pic comme lui et aux yeux marron ambre qui se chamaillait avec quoi avec un arrancar ? se dit-il en voyant le trou exhibé fièrement par le gars aux cheveux bleus.

...

Voila le chapitre 1 est terminée laissez moi des commentaires s'il vous plait " Arigato "Merci a ma bêta Natto'n'aliens


End file.
